In order to provide much more information for a user, an on-vehicle display has been enlarged. In association with the enlargement of the on-vehicle display, an opportunity to display screens corresponding to multiple kinds of application software (hereinafter, referred to as application or APP) at the same time has been increased. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for displaying the screens corresponding to multiple kinds of the applications on an on-vehicle display at the same time.
Examples of the screens displayed on the on-vehicle display include a camera screen, an energy monitoring screen, a digital television screen, and a browser screen. The camera screen displays, for example, an image captured by an on-vehicle camera that captures images of a rear area of a vehicle. The energy monitoring screen displays a flow of energy or a working state of a motor and a battery mounted on a vehicle. The digital television screen displays a digital television program. The web browser screen is served as a web browser. Of course, the screens displayed on the on-vehicle display include various screens in addition to the screens exemplary described above.